Aching
by LouBlue
Summary: EJami fic. This is just a little ficlet which has some fun with all the wonderful EJami scenes we're getting at the moment. EJ and Sami have just arrived at the DiMera safe house and discover some aches and pains which need attending to. Just some fun filling of the blanks of certain scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N****: Just jotted down this little ficlet after the 8/14/12 EJami episode where they arrived at the DiMera safe house. Of course, we've seen our own version of the goodness on screen now, but I let my imagination run wild in the interim. **

**At long, long last EJami are being give a chance as a couple on screen it seems and it's a truly wonderful thing. For all of us who have hung in there for 6 long and often times brutal years, it certainly an amazing feeling to be on the other side of the game for a change. :D **

**Enough from me, on with the story... ;) **

**Aching**

**Chapter One**

Sami stepped out of the shower and grabbed for a white fluffy towel sitting on the bathroom vanity. She wrapped the plush material around her and smiled. The DiMera's even managed to do being on the run in style. This safe house EJ had brought her to, while not Stefano's style as she'd commented to him, was certainly hers. It was luxurious, but not overtly so. Sami took her time towelling herself dry, enjoying the feeling of being clean after running around town all sweaty and dirty. A white silk robe hung on the back of the door and Sami slipped it on, having nothing else to wear right then, her old clothes were in a ruined heap on the floor. "We need to buy some more clothes," she called out to EJ through the door.

"I know," he called back. "I'll slip out in a minute and get some."

Sami glanced at herself in the mirror and ran her hand through her wet hair to detangle it. She grimaced as the simply action caused a pain to shoot through her shoulder and down her side. Hanging from EJ's arms like that for all of that time had introduced Sami to muscles she had no idea she even possessed. She wiggled her arm back and forth, trying to loosen it up a bit. "I thought we were going for low profile."

"We are."

"You're the Mayor, EJ, people know who you are." Sami opened the door and stepped out of the bathroom. "And besides that, you're enormous, people remember when they see people as tall as you, even if they don't know who you are. The police are going to have your description out any minute now and every man and their dog will be looking for you. I should go."

EJ was looking at her from the sofa. He arched an eyebrow as his eyes ran over her body and Sami was suddenly acutely conscious that she was only wearing the silk wrap, with nothing on underneath. A new ache started in her body, this time much lower down.

A small smile played around EJ's lips. "Somehow I think you'll make more of an impression than me, sweetheart, if you go out dressed like that."

Sami felt her cheeks heat a little but she didn't back down. "I think you going out is a bad idea."

EJ gave a short laugh. "It does seem to be the day for bad ideas." He leaned back in the sofa and looked thoughtful. "I have spare clothes here and we might be able to find something for you. Maybe Father brought ladies here and they've left something behind."

"I'm not wearing anything of Kate's," said Sami emphatically. "I'd rather go naked."

EJ's smile widened. "A tantalising thought, Samantha, but I don't believe my ex-stepmother ever visited this particular DiMera house."

"Maybe I can wear one of your pants?" suggested Sami. "If you've got more than one set stashed here."

"Are my ears deceiving me?" EJ teased her. "Did I just hear Samantha Brady willingly offer to get into my pants?"

Sami mock glared at him. "Don't make me regret this insanity, DiMera."

"It's not too late, Samantha," EJ said, suddenly serious. "You can still leave and go back to our children. You can tell people that I abducted you to go on the run and you managed to escape. Everyone would believe you."

"Except that you didn't abduct me," she reminded him.

"Since when have the Salem PD been interested in the truth?" asked EJ in annoyance. "If they could find a way to pin global warming on me, they would. Apparently the whole 'innocent until proven guilty' thing doesn't exist if your last name is DiMera."

Sami gave him a pointed look. "Feel better now that's out of your system?"

EJ gave a little shrug and a rueful smile. "A little."

"You're in the same boat as I am, EJ. With our past misdeeds, it's hard to play the victim card, even when we are." Sami made an annoyed face. "I still can't believe Saint Carrie got a free pass from everyone for stealing my husband while I'm back to being a pariah."

EJ scratched his nose and gave her a considered look. "Do you want to know what I think?"

Sami narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Only if you're on my side."

"I think things are as they should be, because Carrie makes a lousy pariah and you make an even worse saint. Being the wife of Salem's most sanctimonious cop, and in Salem, that's quite a hotly contested title, didn't suit you at all, Samantha."

Sami put her hands on her hips. "What are you saying, that I can't be a good girl and do the right thing and marry the right guy?"

"I'm saying that no matter how much plaid you swath yourself in or how much you might wish it to be so, you're no good girl, Samantha. You get bored with following the rules. Unlike Rafe, who gets off on it. Of course, he gets to decide on the rules and change them when it suits him, but he doesn't let the fine print get him down."

"So, tell me how you really feel about the guy," said Sami mockingly.

"He's beneath you, Samantha," said EJ simply. "He always was and always will be."

Sami was a bit taken aback, not having really expected EJ to say something like that to her, not after all that had gone on between them. "You'd be in a minority of one thinking that," she said unevenly.

EJ looked unconcerned. "It doesn't make me wrong."

"What about Nicole?" she challenged him.

"Apparently Nicole is the one beneath Rafe now," he responded laconically. "At least if you believe what they're trying to spin me, which, for the record, I don't." EJ looked at Sami intently. "Do you know what the one thing Nicole asked of me in our marriage?"

Sami hazarded a guess. "Money?"

"Cute."

"Historically plausible," she shot back.

"Nicole said to me that she didn't care what I did or how I did it, as long as I was always honest with her, she'd forgive and forget me anything."

Sami snorted. "Well, there you go, she made her own bed there. She deserved for the marriage to fail."

EJ gave her a surprised look. "What do you mean?"

"I mean it's like the kids." Sami couldn't believe EJ couldn't see this for himself. "You don't let them do anything all the time and then just set one rule, like going to bed before eight. If they aren't doing the right thing the rest of the day, what's going to magically change at eight o'clock? It's all about respect and clearly Nicole didn't have enough respect for herself to set a few more ground rules for your relationship other than just no lying."

EJ looked impressed. "That's rather astute of you, Samantha." He looked intrigued now. "So, what were your rules with Rafe?"

"I didn't have any," admitted Sami. "Although, looking back, I probably should have gotten him to sign off on not falling in love with my sister and getting other women pregnant."

EJ's lips quirked at her wry humour. "Hindsight is indeed a wonderful thing, sweetheart."

"So is a loaded gun and a water tight alibi," said Sami darkly.

"Says the voice of experience," said EJ dryly.

Sami grimaced, wishing she hadn't brought it up now and feeling a strong surge of guilt over her actions that night. "EJ-"

EJ held up his hand to stall her. "Samantha, if we start recounting our crimes against each other now, we'll still be sitting here next week and still only half way through. I say we just table the past for the foreseeable future and concentrate on the here and now." EJ cast her a curious look. "But one quick question before we do. Do you really want Rafe dead because of what he did?"

Sami sighed. "No, not really. The only person in the world who can drive me that crazy is you, EJ."

EJ punched the air in mock triumph. "Yay me."

"Shut up," said Sami laughingly and grabbed a nearby cushion and threw it at him. She groaned in pain as her shoulder reminded her that such movements weren't a good idea today.

EJ easily caught the pillow and gave her a concerned look. "You sound like that hurt you more than me."

Sami pulled a face and put her hand to her shoulder. "My shoulder is really sore. Apparently I'm not built for dangling for extended periods of time."

EJ motioned for her to come closer. "Let me take a look."

"It's nothing," said Sami, but walked over to him anyway. "Just some sore muscles, it'll be better by the morning."

EJ's hand reached out and took hers. "No, it won't, it'll be worse."

Sami sighed. "Yeah, it will be." She wasn't looking forward to that tomorrow but if EJ hadn't held onto her so tightly, she'd be dead right now, so Sami didn't feel like she could really complain.

"Come here." He gently pulled on her hand. "Sit down." EJ spread his legs and indicated Sami should sit between them.

Sami's heart rate immediately doubled but she didn't stop EJ from guiding her down onto the sofa. She was immediately enveloped in the smoky, sweaty scent of him as his warmth wrapped itself around her as settled between his legs, her back against his front. Of their own volition, her nipples hardened and pushed out against the silky material, not bothering with the fact that EJ might be able to easily see them. EJ's hand went to her shoulder, feeling around carefully for any knots or swelling. "It's okay," said Sami shakily, "you don't have to, ooohhh." She couldn't help the gasp of relief as EJ started to massage her shoulder. It felt so good that Sami was temporarily struck mute.

EJ's hot breath tickled her ear. "How does that feel?"

Sami bit on her bottom lip to prevent herself from moaning out loud even as she melted into EJ's touches without a single regret...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Sami's soft body leaned back into EJ and he knew he was in real trouble. Ever since she'd walked out of that bathroom he'd been acutely conscious of the fact that there was only a thin scrap of material covering her nakedness. Their playful banter had helped him keep himself at least a little distracted from that tantalising fact though. When Sami had winced in pain it had reminded him how close he'd come to losing her from his life forever that day and all he wanted to do was take her pain away and those frightening memories. The trouble was, as soon as he had her nestled between his thighs, EJ realised his mistake. At the best of times Sami was a source of huge emotion and at a time like this, his defences against her were at an all time low. It had taken him years to school himself not to think of her touches, remember her fragrance and look for a softening of the eyes when she looked at him. EJ thought he'd succeeded until Sami once again surprised him with being on his side. EJ didn't have any kind of defence against that and every minute they were together it was growing harder to remember why he would even want to.

Sami gave a breathy little sigh as his fingers worked over her aching flesh. EJ's fingers were under her robe now, moving all along her shoulder and down her arm. It would take so little effort on his behalf to slide his hand down the front of her robe to where the hard peaks of Sami's nipples called to him. EJ had only seen Sami's breasts once when they'd made love before and he still had a clear picture of their milky perfection. He'd dream about them sometimes, even when he didn't want to and wake to find himself as hard as a board. For the longest time EJ had resented Sami still having such a power over him but now it just seemed like that was how it was meant to be.

He didn't remember the exact moment when he'd given up fighting against the effect on him, but EJ did remember the moment when he decided to never show it to the world again and least of all Sami. When his father had come to him with the idea of replacing Rafe with a lookalike, EJ had made sure not to react to it, convincing himself that this meant he was over Sami once and for all. Of course, even as he made that pact with himself, somewhere deep down EJ knew it was a lie and now his dreams were coming to life in his arms and he was anything but unaffected. The way Sami was relaxing back into him, clearly inviting more of his touches had EJ hardening painfully and grimacing. "I think we should stop now." Even as he said the words EJ's hand slipped down the front of Sami's wrap and cupped her breast of its own accord.

Sami moaned and arched her back, forcing more of her softness into his hand. "EJ." She breathed his name so full of longing and desire that EJ's body had no choice but to respond in kind.

"I'm all dirty," he rasped, not even sure why he was trying to stop what was happening between them. Maybe some kind of latent sense of self-protection but then, around Sami, he'd always been pretty quick to discard that.

Sami turned her head and snuggled into his neck, breathing in his sweat and dirt. "I know," she said huskily, but there was nothing in her voice to tell EJ that she objected to it in anyway.

EJ massaged her breast, thumb rubbing against her nipple, forcing it into even greater tightness. With his other hand he pulled on the wrap so it fell from Sami's shoulders, revealing both of her breasts in all of their glory. They were even more beautiful then he remembered, and EJ's eyes hungrily drank them in. His hand then found its way between Sami's legs and she didn't protest at all as his fingers pushed their way between her legs, drawn to the heat he could feel there. EJ impaled Sami with two fingers, the penetration made easy by just how slick her core was and he knew it wasn't from the shower. Sami gasped and made a purring sound of approval and EJ knew he'd be able to make her climax right then if he wanted to, but he held off. "We're breaking the rules," he informed her unsteadily, lips by her ear.

"Rules?" she repeated lazily, starting to gently ride his fingers which had the dual purpose of using his fingers to pleasure herself and also pushing her pert backside into his aching hard on with a painfully good result.

EJ tried to gather his thoughts even as his breathing became ragged. "We only have sex every two years," he grunted, "we're not due again until next year."

Sami gave a little laugh at his maths on the subject. She craned her head back and looked up at him with mischievous eyes. "Haven't you heard the latest, Mayor, you and me, we're rule breakers, all the newspapers are going to say so tomorrow morning."

EJ adored this Sami, so cheeky and full of life and utterly fearless. It was the woman he saw in the insecure mess he'd met when he first came to town and it was the woman he saw in his arms now. He studied her face carefully, intent on seeing any hint of hesitation or doubt. "Is this how it's going to be from now on?" asked EJ hoarsely. "We wait for catastrophic events and give ourselves permission to act on our feelings?"

Sami closed her eyes and groaned. "Don't over think it, EJ. We always screw things up when we think." She opened her eyes and looked up at him pleadingly. "We almost died today but didn't, we survived. The last time we were together it was because of death, can't this time be because of life?"

EJ had no answer to that other than to crush her lips beneath his in a searing kiss. His tongue demanded entrance into her mouth and the way Sami didn't even hesitate to grant it was an aphrodisiac all of its own. Sami's sweetness flooded EJ's mouth and he knew that nothing on this earth was going to stop him from taking what was being so willingly offered. There were a thousand reasons why this was most likely a terrible idea but EJ couldn't think of a single one right then. It was always the same when it came to Sami, all ability to be rational left him whenever she touched him. No woman had ever had such an effect on him and he knew none ever would. It was just her, it had always been just her. "No," he groaned into their kiss.

Sami made a little panicky sound and grabbed hold of his hand, keeping it on her breast and clamping down hard on his fingers which were still deep inside of her. "Don't stop," she ordered him breathlessly.

"No to the sofa," he clarified unevenly, withdrawing his fingers from inside her. "I've only ever had you in a bed once and I want to see you naked in my bed now." EJ felt a shudder run through Sami at the ragged demand in his voice.

"Me too," she confessed, the excitement evident in her voice as she stole another quick kiss before standing up. Sami looked back over her shoulder and reached out a hand to him, a look of sultry promise all over her face. "Coming?"

Sweat was breaking out on EJ's forehead. "Trying my hardest not to right yet, sweetheart." He looked at her offered hand. "I think I need a moment to compose myself or this is going to be the shortest of all our encounters."

Sami arched an eyebrow and had a very self-satisfied smile on her face. "Well," she purred, "we wouldn't want that now, would we?" She turned away from him and slowly started to saunter towards the bedroom. Her full hips swung in the most seductive way as Sami let the robe slip from her shoulders and then off her body and onto the floor. EJ was treated with the sight of her shapely naked bottom and bare back as Sami sashayed into the bedroom.

EJ groaned. "You're not helping, young lady."

"No one is making you look," she sassed him. "And don't be too long, or I'm starting without you."

A muscle in EJ's jaw ticed wildly as he was assaulted with mental images of Sami doing just that. His erection practically burst out of the material of his pants. EJ stood up quickly, knowing he couldn't bear to not be near Sami for any length of time now. He tore at his clothing, ridding himself of his shirt with careless haste and then easing his hard on out of his pants with a little more respect. As soon as he was as naked as the vision which had just disappeared into the bedroom, EJ hastily followed after Sami. He found her waiting for him standing at the end of the bed.

Sami smiled. "Took you long enough."

He smiled at her teasing. "I had to clear my appointments for the rest of the day."

"Is that right? Hope I'm worth it."

EJ's avid gaze raked her perfect body. "Samantha, you have never in your life, not been worth it."

Sami looked pleased with that answer. She lifted her hand and crooked a finger at him, beckoning him over. "Come here, Mr. Mayor."

EJ was halfway across the room before she even finished speaking. He was standing directly in front of Sami now, so close that his hard on was brushing against her stomach. Sami's head was tilted up, so she could look him in the eye and holding his gaze, she slowly sat down on the bed. Her hands came out and took hold of EJ's hips and drew him closer to her and his eyes glazed over as Sami's soft, wet and very hot mouth engulfed his manhood. EJ made a guttural sound which was torn from his soul as he watched Sami at first slowly, and then more forcefully, service his straining erection. His shaking hands found their way to the back of her head, fingers sinking into her still wet hair. Sami didn't seem to need either encouragement or direction though as she skilfully worked on him, eager mouth sucking and clever tongue adding its talents into the mix. EJ threw his head back and moaned loudly at what Sami was doing to his body. His balls were on fire, the pain excruciatingly good as they grew heavy in preparation for what was about to come next. EJ's ragged breathing and Sami's excited sucking noises filled the room and he was losing all self-control.

He pulled back on Sami's hair and she looked up at him and must have seen how close he was because she immediately scrambled back on the bed. EJ was quickly following her, covering Sami's body with his own. He reached down between their bodies and guided his impatient cock into her waiting heat. Sami's body was dripping with arousal and the knowledge that it was all for him had EJ surging into her hard. She made no complaint at the rough coupling, instead Sami wrapped her legs around his waist and urged him deeper into her. EJ's brain tried to register the fact he was finally back inside this woman who was the tormenter of all of his dreams and it was a perfect moment. Sami's face was screwed up into intense pleasure as he immediately started to ride her hard. Her fingers dug into EJ's back, body meeting each one of his fierce strokes with equal intensity. This was one of Sami's most captivating features for EJ, that no matter what they were doing, she was always his equal. They were never unevenly matched in whatever they were doing and EJ had never met any woman who could come close to holding their own against him the way Sami did. It made everything between them so much more intense, including the sex.

The sweat was dripping from EJ's body down onto Sami's freshly showered one as the sex drew to a crescendo. EJ had wanted it to take longer, but that wasn't going to happen now. His hand moved to Sami's nub, rubbing on it hard and ensuring she would climax with him as his balls tightened, warning him his orgasm wasn't far away. Sami bucking up underneath him and babbling his name incoherently pushed EJ over the edge. He gave one last hard pump and then his whole body dissolved into light as he delivered his seed into her waiting heat. They both screamed out their pleasure for each other to enjoy as they orgasmed together in a noisy, heaving mess. EJ somehow managed to pull out of Sami and fall onto the bed beside her, avoiding crushing her with his weight. They lay on the bed together, looking up at the ceiling and chests heaving as they struggled to catch their breath.

Sami eventually stirred, stretching herself out like a cat and gave a happy sigh. "Mmm, that worked out some kinks."

EJ couldn't help himself as he watched her stretch her arms above her head. He reached out with a hand and caught hold of one breast. "Actually, sweetheart, I think I may still have some stiffness." He latched onto her pale pink nipple and hungrily suckled, all of his fantasies from his dreams coming back to him. "Oh yes," he growled around a mouthful of her breast, "definitely still having problems with some stiffness." EJ's manhood stirred despite the recent forceful release. It was far from done yet.

Sami's hand ran down EJ's sweaty back and then gently raked her nails back up it again. "I'm very sorry to hear that, EJ, would you like me to rub it for you?" she asked coyly.

That was a tantalising prospect, but EJ had other ideas. He lifted his mouth from her breast and looked down at her with impish eyes. "All I need you to do is lie back and let me return your favour."

Sami's eyes flared with interest. "I think I can do that," she said, a little knowing smile playing around her lips.

EJ kissed his way down her body, taking his time to explore every curve and peak he found along the way. Eventually his head was between Sami's thigh and thanks to his recent orgasm, he was able to take his time going down on her and listening to Sami's approving moans of appreciation. He held off mounting her again until Sami was begging him to do just that. EJ's maleness was even bigger than before from the extended foreplay and very eager to perform for them both. He flipped Sami over onto her stomach and took her from behind, legs on either side of hers as she lay flat on the bed. Sami cried out into the mattress as he claimed her once again, impaling her on his swollen length.

EJ rode her for a long time, making sure Sami would never be able to forget what it was like to have him inside of her. Sami clutched at the bed sheets, noisily moaning out her pleasure as EJ joined in with ever louder grunts of satisfaction. In that position EJ managed multiple climaxes and they shook his body to the core. Great wads of his maleness spurted into Sami again and again as she cried out her pleasure at all of his labours. The thought that they might be making a child in that moment had him delivering his last load into her with renewed fierceness. The emotion surprised EJ but he quickly accepted it as his body shuddered to regain control of itself. He only ever wanted Sami to be the mother of his children, he'd just never let himself fully accept that before. EJ uncoupled their bodies and lay own beside Sami as she remained stomach down on the bed.

She turned her head to face him, beautiful face glowing with her own release. "That was so good, EJ," she said shakily, voice still trying to recover.

EJ put a territorial hand on her back as they lay almost nose to nose on the same pillow. "We do seem to have a knack for it," he agreed readily, still breathless. The room was dark now and as his body throbbed pleasurably in a post-coital haze, EJ could feel the tiredness creeping up on him. "I need a shower," he mumbled.

"I'll soap up your back if you go down on me like that again when we're done," Sami offered, sounding exhausted herself, but clearly not done with him for the night.

EJ couldn't help the huge grin on his face. "You're insatiable."

Her eyes were drooping close with tiredness from the effects of the physically and emotionally draining day and the extended, energetic sex. "If that's a complaint, then you're an idiot."

EJ put his arms around Sami's waist and pulled her close to him, entwining their bodies. "It wasn't a complaint, it was a prayer of thankfulness." He leaned in and kissed her before the need for sleep claimed them both. EJ frowned, the seriousness of their situation hitting him afresh. "Samantha, tomorrow-"

"Is another day, EJ," she interrupted him, putting her arms around his neck. "Right now the only thing I want to do is sleep and have more sex." Sami nuzzled his nose playfully. "Not necessarily in that order. It seems I've still got an ache that hasn't quite worked itself out yet."

"I do hate leaving a job half done," pondered EJ straight-faced.

Sami nestled into him. "We'll worry about tomorrow when the sun comes up. Right now, let's just be this, together, now."

EJ smiled, feeling a wash of contentment come over him that he had never really experienced before. The power this woman had over him was always a source of amazement to him. EJ held onto Sami, letting sleep claim them both and knowing that whatever tomorrow held, they were going to be facing it together and for right now, it was enough.

It was enough.

**A/N****: Thanks for reading everyone, and if you're looking for more of an EJami fix then definitely check out 'Forbidden Love', the most happening and informative EJami site on the web. ;) You will not regret it, promise, even if you just check out the videos of James training for the triathlon he and Ali Sweeney are competing in together. That boy looks mighty nice in a wet suit, tattoos on display. :D Just sayin'. **


End file.
